In the Time of the Beast
by TaniMar
Summary: Roza's village is destroyed by brutal men who fight for power. She is taken into the Belikov Clan and must learn the ways of these savage people. What happens when she falls under the power of Dimitri- the Chief's son? Can this wild man be the person to help fulfill Roza's destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story, thank you for clicking! no definitive time where this takes place because it's a made up kingdom but think B.C. Forgive me for the grammar mistakes, not beta'd.  
**

**Rated M for lemons, violence, and some language.  
**

**Swept Away Readers: I cannot post the epilogue until the contest is done. When it is done I will be allowed to :) Thank you for being so patient.**

**BANNER for the story is on my Facebook page. Add me: TaniMar Fanfiction  
**

**Disclaimer For the ENTIRE story: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Richelle Mead. The original characters and plot are the property of TaniMar. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Vampire Academy. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The world was filled with beastly savages. Grueling men who took what they wanted- no matter the consequences. They were vile, wild, and untameable. This was the world I lived in. The only world I knew.

"This one is withered and useless but she will be worth something. Can you cook, hag?"

The women shivered as the daunting figure addressed her. The light armour he wore was intimidating and just emphasized the enormous size of him. The rays of the rising sun reflected off the bronze metal as he moved. The heat wasn't as unbearable as it usually became but I was sweating nonetheless.

My cloak kept my face hidden but I was able to watch the scene as it unraveled. I had never seen a man so large in my short seventeen summers.

I could still smell the lingering smoke from our destroyed village. It smelled of burning hay and death. The thick smog rose to the heavens like a beacon- showing what was lost. The huts burned much quicker than I could have ever imagined. It took years to settle and mere minutes to destroy what our tribe had built.

I watched the hulking figure with disgust. They had taken everything from me- my home, my mother, and my freedom. I would be nothing more than a mere slave now. In a world as cruel as mine, one had to fight for their right to live. Some were stronger than others, and those who were, were the ones who won in the end.

"Answer me!" The man bellowed when the woman did not respond.

She shrieked in fear as she opened her mouth. "Y..ee..s sir...I...ca..an." She wobbled as she tried to keep straight. My heart panged in pity. The old woman could not handle such cruelty.

The golden haired giant seemed satisfied with the response. "Very well, you will help the others cook the meals. You now belong to the Belikov Clan and you will serve us diligently."

I had heard of the greatness this savage tribe had acquired; lands of wealth, soldiers of brute strength, and a reputation like no other. No one could defeat them. They were almost as powerful as the King himself. They left nothing alive in their path and were greatly feared. Our small tribe didn't stand a chance against the mighty Belikovs.

I looked at the small child beside me and silently prayed to the Gods. _Please don't let them harm her._ She was crying against her mother's side as she watched the old lady being taken away. She was lovely- with her dark eyes and hair- and shouldn't have to witness such atrocities.

"Everything will be alright. Shhh..don't cry sweet girl."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I witnessed the sweet gestures of her mother. We both knew nothing would be alright anymore- but it was nice to see her, trying to placate the fears of her daughter. My mother had died hours before and the scene warmed my heart.

"And what do we have here?" the revolting blonde asked. His voice purred like a tiger, ready to strike.

The pretty blonde cried loudly as the man approached her. He grabbed her wrists- no doubt bruising them- and brought her to his chest. "You will make a fine bed warmer." His head dipped to her throat as she whimpered. "Would you like to warm my bed?"

"Please...I am a maiden. Please stop."

He laughed, a frightful booming sound, as he grabbed her harder. "You won't be a maiden soon enough."

"Stop!" I almost didn't recognize the sound as it came out of my throat. I couldn't believe what I had done, but there was no taking it back. It was a reflex action on my part. I was considered a strong female who didn't take things from the men in my tribe. They had tried, on many occasions, to take me from my mother but I always fought them. They immediately realized that my appearance was not worth my attitude. So I was used to voicing my opinions but I didn't think the man would want to hear them. I froze in terror as his head whipped towards me.

He roughly threw the girl to the ground before stalking towards me. His muscles coiled as he moved.

I kept my face hidden but I could still see his hulking body approaching. Fear erupted through my veins as I looked around for help or weapons to protect myself. Several men were watching me with wide eyes but made no attempt to move. Nobody was going to come to my rescue.

"What did you say?" he hissed, the sound reminding me of a rattle snake I once encountered.

"I said stop touching her. You were hurting her," I whispered, not able to raise my voice any higher.

I gasped as his hand took hold of my chin. His touch turned my blood into ice. His hands were rough and ungentle as they took hold of me. My eyes met his enraged ones- frightful with what I would see. They were the colour of the sky and could have been beautiful- but they belonged to a monster.

His eyes widened for a moment before a chilling smile adorned his face. His hand crawled towards the soft lines of my jaw. "Look what we have here. Such a rare beauty. The most beautiful slave I've ever encountered." His face lowered to where our noses almost touched. I swallowed the bile that threatened to rise. "Now, you would make an exquisite bed warmer. Is that why you tried to gather my attention? Do you want to be my whore?" His rancid breath washed over my face as I tried not to cry.

"I'd rather die than be your whore." My voice darkened with hatred as I imagined the life he no doubt wanted for me. My mother always said that my beauty would get me into trouble. I didn't think she had actually meant it. My thick dark hair was not rare but my eyes were. My mother told me the green irises were from my father and many did not have them.

"Oh, I will have you many times before that happens." I could feel his tongue as it ran against my cheek. I tried not to scream because I knew he took pleasure from hearing the despairs of women. I would not let him hear my cries.

"That's enough." A new voice halted the monster's actions towards me. He turned to the new comer as I staggered backwards.

A slightly thinner man, with raven coloured hair, approached. His sea coloured eyes were much gentler than the man near me but I couldn't trust either of them. He wore different garbs than the monster but he was just as responsible for destroying my home.

"I thought I told you not to touch any of the women. You know first pick goes to Chief Vlad. He wouldn't enjoy the fact that you spoiled his earnings first."

The monster chuckled as he gestured towards me. "Could you blame me?"

The dark haired man looked towards me and smiled. "I see. No, you could not be blamed for resisting such temptation but you will be punished if you don't." He still stared at me as he spoke to the hulking man. "Go find Miana. I'm sure she'll appease your desires. Dimitri sent me to care for the newly captured so you have no business here any longer."

The golden haired man left without another word. I released the breath I did not know I held and tried to gather my bearings.

"Gather the newcomers. I want them counted and separated into their new positions. It must be done before we reach our current dwellings." Several men moved as the man spoke. He was authoritative but was much kinder than the monster that just left.

I was about to move with the people when he stopped me. "What is your name?" The gentler man asked.

"Roza," I responded.

"You will stay with me alright? You will be a gift to the Chief's son. Do you comply?"

I did not understand why he asked for my permission. Would it matter if I said no? I looked into his eyes in confusion. "Why do you ask me if I have no choice?"

He smiled which confused me further. I didn't believe monsters could smile so sweetly. "You don't, but I would rather you agree than have to take you by force."

It would have been easy for me to fight back. I had trained with a sword and knew how to protect myself but I had no weapon with me. My mother hated that I would spend hours in the shade as I practiced fighting. She would grumble how I was just like my hot headed father. Even though I had never met the man, I believed her. She was always so calm and centered- where else would I have acquired my stubbornness? My heart clenched as I remembered my mother once more. I still hadn't properly accepted her death but I knew I would have to. I dreaded the tears that would surely come.

"I will come with you. There is no need to force me. I know my fate." That was the only choice I had if I wanted to survive.

He watched me for several heavy moments before nodding his head. "Wise decision."

He didn't touch me like the other man did, but just walked in front of me. My sandals were in dreadful condition but I tried to keep up with the man. The red sand irritated my feet, scratching and rubbing against my soles. My village was situated near a fresh water brook that was lovely on hot days. It was a perfect place to place roots but that wasn't important anymore. The village was no more.

"We have set camp not too far from here. We shall stay for a few days before leaving once more. You are in charge of making sure the Chief's son is satisfied in every way. You will fed him, wash his garments, and bed him. I have no doubt that he will enjoy you."

My step faltered in the sand as he spoke. Bed him? I remembered the monster's words and clenched my teeth. I would become this man's new play thing- just like the blonde girl almost became his.

"Can't I do something else? I can cook, skin animals, and gather herbs from the land. Could I not work like the old woman will?" I asked in hope. I was knowledgeable in so many things- surely I could perform other tasks.

He chuckled but continued moving. I noticed the flurry of activity that surrounded us. Several men built temporary huts as women feds babies their milk. Their breasts were large and swollen as the children sucked away happily. The Clan was much larger than mine- there were probably thousands of them. Two men fought as others took bets on who would win. Their blood trickled down their faces but that didn't stop the violence between them.

My village was a rarity in this world. We were peaceful dwellers who did not seek power. We were content in being under the tyranny of the King. It was better than fighting. It would take a while to become accustomed to this clan.

"You are very brave in asking for jobs. You were terrified of Adrian but you talk to me like I'm your friend. You're lucky that I'm not a cruel person. You would have received a slap on your cheek by now."

He was right; I didn't feel uncomfortable around him. He was less intimidating than the monster- who I knew was now named Adrian. Maybe that was why I was able to actually talk to him. Nevertheless, I still continued with my plea. "You look like a gentle man. That is why you must understand my despair. Please, I can do any other job but I can't become someone's whore. I've never been married and have no tricks to sate a man."

"I'm sorry but the tasks you ask for belong to the elderly. You are young and fertile- you will not be wasted. You do not need tricks. You have breasts, a slim body, the most angelic face I have ever seen, and no doubt a tight cunt. I'm sure you will satisfy him just fine."

My eyes widened at his crude words. I had heard men talk like him my whole life, but I didn't expect it. He just seemed so...different from other men. Much calmer and level headed.

I realized that nothing I could say would change my fate. My anger rose as we walked on. I was so angry that I did not think to filter my words. "If your chief's son comes at me with his cock, I swear by the Gods that I will cut it off!" My mother had also told me, on many occasions, that my temper made me foolish.

I expected him to become enraged but he laughed at me. His body shook as he tried to control his enjoyment in my words. "Oh, he will definitely enjoy you. The women of our tribe are demure and quiet. What have they been teaching you in yours?"

"That a woman shouldn't just obey everything a man says." In reality, the women of my tribe were taught the same but I didn't tell him that.

We reached a sitting area where the people of my tribe were situated. The men were being inspected as the women sat on stones. The little girl and her mother were quietly huddled together as they waited for further instructions.

"I do not mind your tongue but watch it near the others. Our soldiers are more like Adrian and less like me. You wouldn't want to speak to one of them the way you speak to me." His honest threat shut my mouth. I nodded in silent acceptance. I had to choose my words wisely. "Go sit with your women. I will be right back. If anyone asks- you are waiting for Christian's return."

I looked at the man who was named Christian and nodded again. He left without another word as I sat with the women and children I grew up with. I recognized some but there were several others that I could not name.

The sun rose higher and higher as I waited for him to come back. Soon enough, the heat became unbearable as we waited in the sun. The cloak hid my skin from burning but it could not hide me from the heat itself.

"What do you think they want from us?" Petrova- the little girl dark haired girl- asked. I had made friends with both the mother and daughter as we all waited together.

Her mother, a young woman named Kirova, smiled slightly at her before looking at me. Her dark eyes held tears as she silently asked for my help. She didn't have the energy to reassure her daughter anymore.

"I'm sure they just put us to work. We will become part of their tribe and that means that we are their family now. They won't hurt their family."

A slight smiled adorned the little girl's chubby face. "Do you think so Roza?"

"Of course. Everything will be alright, just you see."

She nodded to herself as she processed my words. She believed them because the worry in her eyes vanished.

She looked towards my chest and smiled as something caught her attention. "That's so pretty."

I looked down and noticed my mother's sapphire jewel shining in the light. I quickly hid it back into my cloak- I didn't want the soldier's knowing I had something worth of value.

"Thank you. It's my...I mean, it _was_ my mothers."

She didn't ask any questions about the jewel, and for that I was glad. I wouldn't be able to answer her anyway- my mother never told me how she acquired it. The necklace was the only connection I had to her.

~*ITOB*~

Christian never came back. Other soldiers arrived to take our men away but they left the women and children alone. We were losing daylight as we sat-hungry and thirsty- in the open. My throat clenched with the need for water.

I glanced at little Petrova who was sleeping beside her mother. Sweat dampened her hair as she whimpered quietly in her sleep. The garments she wore did not cover her arms and head. The skin on her little arms was already a bright red that would no doubt hurt later on.

I removed my cloak and placed it on her body. It would not protect her from the heat but it would do well against the sun. I placed the necklace between my breasts so the only thing that showed was the chain.

"Thank you," Kirova whispered.

I glanced at the dark haired woman and smiled. Her lips were cracking but she did not complain.

"I don't understand why we are just sitting here. It's been hours and we have gotten no orders on what to do. The children need water and they need food."

She nodded weakly before gently caressing her daughter's cheek. "We all need water and food. The heat is much too unbearable. We need something or we will all end up fainting."

I glanced at the almost setting sun and thanked the Gods that daylight was almost over. We had been captured at sun rise so that meant the whole day was spent basking in the sun. I felt immensely bad for those who did not have dark cloaks to cover them.

"Sunset will arrive soon. If no one comes by then I will go and ask what is happening. They cannot let us die of thirst."

"Roza, I do not think it is a good idea. You are nothing to them. They will harm you if you complain."

My jaw hardened at Kirova's words. It was true, we were nothing to them but that did not mean they could treat us like animals.

Christian arrived before I could make our thirst known. His gentle face looked tired but that didn't stop him from ordering us around. "You will follow me to tonight's celebration. Ashur led us to a victory today and gave us many fine workers for our clan. You will be allowed to join us but you will not eat or drink without permission. Do you understand?"

All the women nodded. The children seemed too tired to move. "Christian?"

He turned to me and glared. "What is it?"

The harshness of his words didn't stop me from speaking. "Can we have water now? It's been several hours and-"

"You will get your water when we start the celebration. Just follow me and do not speak a word."

We all rose to our feet and followed Christian. He seemed to be in a much fouler mood and I wondered what happened to cause him such grief.

It was already much darker than it was moments before so the cool was setting in. Little Petrova groggily handed me my cloak to put back on. I smiled at the girl before taking it.

The celebration was already taking place as we arrived. There were hundreds of people huddled around the fire as several women danced around it. Their red and gold shawls gave them an enchanting look which I envied. I glanced at my sand coloured shawl that was covered by my cloak. It was the only clothing I now owned; the thought was depressing.

A white haired man sat in front of the fire as he watched the women dance. Their bodies moved like snakes, their actions provocative. Many of the men watched them with lustful eyes as they continued to move.

"Ahh Christian. You have brought our spoils. Bring them here!" The man bellowed.

We followed Christian to the front where the man sat. He smiled widely as he watched us all. "We have been blessed today. The Alto Clan is full of strong men and diligent women. They will make fine workers for us." The group cheered at the man's proclamations.

Women dressed in black shawls appeared before us. They were holding bowls filled with water. My own mouth watered at the sight. "Drink. You now belong to the Belikovs and we make sure our workers have the sustenance they need." Everyone took the water right away while I hesitated. Is that why they denied us water the entire day? So we would gratefully take it now.

The man noticed my hesitation. "Will you not drink maiden?"

I decided to just obey the old man's orders. I drank the entire bowl before handing it back to the petite woman. She smiled slightly before moving away.

"Very good. I, Chief Vlad welcome you to our clan. My wife Vasilisa will choose two women who will attend to her needs. When she is finished, Dimitri will choose one for his needs. I've allowed him to go before me because he was the one who led us to victory today. I will then get to chose one for _my _needs. Lisa, come here. Choose your new slaves."

A very slight blonde walked towards the man named Vlad. She was beautiful with golden hair and green eyes. I watched her eyes with fascination; I had never seen another person with my eye colour. Yes, she was very beautiful but her eyes held no emotion. She looked lifeless.

She quickly chose two women in the front. She didn't bother to look at their faces as she chose. "Very good choice, my dear. Where is Dimitri? That man is never around."

Christian caught my eye and smiled. "I have already chosen for Dimitri my Chief."

His white eyebrow rose. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Dimitri would want the best and so I made sure to secure the best."

He waved his hand in an air of dismissal. "Very well. Go get him."

Christian walked towards me. "I'm afraid Dimitri wanted to stay inside his hut so his wound will heal. I will take his prize to him."

Chief Vlad grumbled under his breath before speaking more clearly. "Make sure the girl cleans his wound in the night. Go on, take her."

He gently grabbed my arms as we passed other members of their tribe. "This Dimitri is hurt?"

"A slight stab wound. Five of the men in your tribe tried to fight him. Those men are dead now."

"He took on five men by himself?" I asked in astonishment.

Christian chuckled. "Yes, and all he has is a little slash to show for it. I'm surprised they managed to wound him in the first place." We reached a rather large hut that was covered in dyed leather and moss. "Have you cleaned wounds before?" I nodded, still imagining the strength this man had to fight so many. "The herbs you need are inside. You will help him clean up and then you will do what he wants from you, understand?"

My heart thudded in my chest. Would I become a woman tonight? Would I have to give myself to a man I did not know. "Why did you choose me for him?"

"If I didn't save you, you would have ended up in Adrian's bed. Anything is better than that."

I looked into his sky eyes and smiled shakily. "Thank you, I suppose."

"You're welcome. I will see you in the morning. That is, if Dimitri lets you out in the morning." He chuckled before walking away.

I took a deep breath and tried to gain the strength to enter the place. _Anything is better than the monster _I reminded myself. With new determination, I grabbed the leather straps that covered the entrance. There was nothing I could do that could change my fate and my fate now belonged to this Dimitri.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What did you guys think? I would love to hear from you so I know whether to move on with this story :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Eek, you guys rule! I get so happy when you guys review, seriously thank you! I'm continuing on with this story. You guys can always let me know what you guys want to see but do know I have an outline on what will happen but little details can be added :)**

**So I debated how to write this chapter. Dimitri is much more complicated than my Swept Away Dimitri who has lived a happy and easy life. This Dimitri is a product of his environment but he is not cruel. Someone asked if Dimitri would rape Roza and the answer is a Hell no! I could never do that so rest assured that will never happen. **

**Dimitri is wounded so he is rather mild- he will be violent and uncivilized at times. You may not like Dimitri sometimes in this story but do know that he will never intentionally hurt Roza. **

**Remember: this is rated M. I'm trying not to make it too graphic but please, if you are easily offended or too young do not read. There will be lemons, violence, and some language.**

**Please forgive the grammar mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

My inner reassurances could not prepare me for the sight before mine eyes. The man was large, with bulging muscles that rivalled Adrian's. He placed aloe and mint along his wound as he grumbled under his breath. I couldn't make out his words but I knew they were not pleasant.

He didn't bother to look up at my approach and I stayed as close to the exit as I could. My eyes wandered around the hut as the man moved. It was larger than my former home; at least twice the size. There was enough light inside the hut due to the large fire and smaller lights that were placed throughout. The wood used to create the place looked rather new- understandable, since the Clan never stayed in the same place too long. The leather that covered the wood still held the faint smell that it acquired in its dyeing. The large bed was adorned with several pieces of fur.

I had to admit that it looked rather comfortable. I wondered if I would sleep in the bed with him. I doubted it- surely he would kick me out, after he used me. My heart stopped at the reminder of why I was here. _You will fed him, wash his garments, and bed him. I have no doubt that he will enjoy you. _Those were the words Christian had spoken.

The horrors of the day and the reality of my future came crashing down upon me. The walls of my emotions tumbled to the ground. Large sobs echoed throughout the room. I realized -with horror- that the sobs belonged to me. My mother was dead and I had no one left in this world. I was alone. _Forever alone. _

My hand covered my mouth in an attempt to quiet my cries. The man fixed his wound like I wasn't even here.

His dark, damp hair clung to his forehead and neck. I could vaguely see his face through my tears. His sharp jaw clenched lightly as I continued to cry.

I cried for everything that I lost and everything that would become of me. They cleansed my body from all the hurt and pain this change had caused. I prayed to the Gods that everything would be alright._Antum, mother goddess, please protect me in my time of need. _

"I don't understand why you are crying? Gods, I haven't even touched you yet!"

His angry voice momentarily ceased the tears. Was the man jesting? Did he really not understand why I was crying? "Excuse me? You do not understand? Your people destroyed everything I had!" My voice raised an octave as my temper flared. "My home is gone and my mother is dead! You awful, awful man!"

The man moved with lighting speed. In the moment it took to blink, he was in front of me. His eyes burned with fury as I realized who I was talking to. The man could kill me with a swing of his fist and I spoke to him like he was nothing.

"You will watch who you talk to, girl. I am not a very forgiving man." His voice sounded calm but I knew that wasn't the case. His dark irises flared with emotion and passion. The muscles in his shoulders coiled in restraint. For a moment, I wished I had gone to Adrian instead. "Do you understand?"

My eyes lowered in submission. The anger in my veins had vanished; fear was left in its wake. "I understand." I whispered.

The silence that overcame us was unbearable. I couldn't think of anything to say and the tension grew thicker. I could almost feel it suffocating me.

I watched his hands as they clenched and unclenched. They seemed to want something but stopped before they moved. His hands relaxed a few moments later and the tension shifted.

"What is your name?" he finally broke the silence by asking.

"Christian did not tell you?" I responded.

"Just tell me your name." He sounded angry again.

"Roza. Just Roza."

"You cannot stand there forever Roza. I suggest you eat and wash, the day has been long and hard."

I glanced at the wooden table with the abundant varieties of food. There were grapes, apples, pomegranates, dried meat, and a silver chalice. I presumed that the chalice held wine. My mouth watered as I imagined the juice that would fill my mouth as I took a bite of the green grapes. They looked full and inviting.

He sighed in aggravation before moving towards his bed. I noticed the slight cringe as he pressed on his wound. I watched his face and realized he was quite handsome. The men in my village looked nothing like him- neither young nor old. His body held no fat or resemblance to the old men with large bellies that always hounded me. The young men in my village were scrawnier and shorter than Dimitri.

What surprised me what his face. His chiseled jaw and full lips looked like the belonged to a God.

"Why are you just standing there? Move!"

I jumped at the commanding tone- there was no way I wouldn't listen. My feet instantly obeyed and I found myself in front of the table. My stomach grumbled as my hunger made itself known.

I picked a grape and placed it into my mouth. The flavour erupted on my tongue and I moaned in delight. It was sweet- something I wasn't accustomed to. The grapes I usually ate were sourer. I took another and then another, not stopping until I couldn't eat another bite.

"That's enough. You'll become sick." He spoke, after I already ate all that I could. "Come here girl and bring me my wine."

I hesitantly picked up the chalice and walked towards the bed. He leaned against the wooden walls as he watched me. I felt exposed under his gaze. Would he always look at me with such intense eyes?

I quickly reached the bed and stood before him- with chalice in hand. I knew he could see the chalice trembling but he did not complain.

His large hand touched my fingers as he took the cup from me. They were rough and warm. I didn't realize how cold my own hands were until he brushed mine. It felt much different than when Adrian touched me. The sensation was not unpleasant.

I looked towards his throat as he took large gulps. I could see the bump moving rhythmically as he swallowed. He didn't stop until the glass was empty.

He handed me the chalice. "Fetch me more."

I silently obeyed and refilled his cup. I hoped this wouldn't have to be a regular occurrence. Surely, he could refill his own cup.

He wordlessly took the cup and drank the wine again.

He didn't ask for another cup and instead glanced at my robes. "Is that the only coverings you have?"

"What do you think? That I was able to pack my things before your people burned it."

His jaw hardened. He didn't seem to enjoy my words but I couldn't help it. "A yes or no answer would suffice."

"Yes it is."

"You see the wash basin?" He pointed towards the corner near the exit. I noticed the deep bowl filled with water so I nodded. "You can clean yourself there. When you are finished, don't bother putting your robes back on. You won't need them."

I swallowed heavily at the implications of his words. I was not ignorant when it came to the process of sex. I had seen many encounters in my village where a man and woman would fulfill their desires for one another. When I was younger I would cringe at the sight but as I grew older, I grew accustomed to it.

I even conversed with the whore of my Clan. Tashina would receive many of the old men and please them. She did so to survive because her husband had died and she was left widowed. I admired her strength and strong stomach when it came to some of her patrons. I could never forget the one armed man who smelled of fish and hay. I couldn't believe she touched him, let alone slept with him.

Dimitri's finger lifting my chin took me out of my musings. "Did you hear me?"

I looked into his dark eyes and tried to show no hesitance. "Where should I put them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."

I walked backwards until I was a safe distance away from him. Was he going to watch me undress? Would he turn around?

Dimitri didn't look like he was moving or looking away so I removed my cloak first.

My heart hammered as I folded it neatly and placed it beside the washing basin. No one but my mother had seen me nude before. Would he like what he saw? I hoped that he wouldn't.

The idea of a man watching me undress never appealed to me, but I couldn't tell him to look away. No, I could not because I belonged to him. This body wasn't mine anymore- no matter how much I wished it was.

I turned my body around so I could remove my boring shawl. "Turn back around. I want to see you."

I took a deep breath and willed the angry tears away. I could refuse all I want but I could not deny this man. _It's either this or death Roza, which one do you want? _I mentally reminded myself. I did not want to die. I would do what he wanted from me and earn my freedom. I knew slaves could do so. For a moment I debated on selling my mother's necklace but I instantly refused. I couldn't sell something so precious.

"Turn around."

I did as he told me to do and slowly removed the shawl. I took my time in unclipping the shoulders that held the shawl on my body. The beige garment pooled towards the floor. I looked at the piece of cloth in surrender. The only thing on my body was my mother's necklace and the sandals that adorned my feet.

I could see the gooseflesh covering my skin at the feeling of Dimitri's stare. My being sang and hummed at the knowledge that he was looking. Was this feeling normal?

I saw his large, sandal less feet approach me. I felt his hands removing the leather strap that held my hair together. My dark, thick hair fell in front of my face; blocking most of them room from my vision.

He tugged my hair so my head fell back. His dark eyes were the only thing in my focus anymore. They looked different than before; much darker and wilder. I recognized this look and trembled at the knowledge that my body caused this reaction in him. The lust in his eyes seared into my soul. There was no doubt that he liked what he saw.

I shivered as I felt his hand on my shoulder. It moved downwards and caressed to tops of my full breast. I clenched my eyes and tried to remain still. My body unwillingly enjoyed the touch; my nipples puckered painfully.

"Where did you get this?"

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed he held the sapphire in his hands. Would he take it from me? Surely he would. I decided to answer him. "It was my mothers."

He rolled the sapphire in his hand. "Your mother died today? You mentioned that before."

His question brought sadness back into my soul. "Yes, last night during the raid."

"You may keep it but it must stay hidden."

His kindness surprised me. I wanted to know why he was being kind but decided not to ask. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Roza. Your gratitude will soon wane." I was about to ask him what he meant when suddenly his lips covered mine. My slight gasp allowed him to plunge his tongue into my mouth. He was passionate and persistence in his endeavours. I never thought my first kiss with a man would be so hard. My body responded accordingly and I couldn't help but move my tongue and lips with him. He tasted like the sweet wine that he was drinking.

He abruptly moved away from me and dunked something into the water. I took deep breaths as I regained my sanity. How could I willingly kiss him like that?

I felt the warm cloth hit my back and jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?" I asked, even though I was quite aware. The pleasure of the water hitting my overheated skin was a relief.

"You need to be washed first," he explained.

I stepped back and held my hands in an attempt to distance myself. "I can do that myself."

I watched in fascination as a half smile appeared on his face. "What is the fun in that?" He took a step forward so I took another step back. "You shouldn't run from me. I assure you, it just excites me more."

"Just...please stop." I begged. I was so confused and needed the space to think.

"You will do as I say Roza. You belong to me now."

"I know, but let me get used to this. I...don't...know...just please."

His eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders slumped. The amusement on his face vanished and was replaced by the same hardened expression. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Why did he sound so angry? "Yes I am."

He cursed loudly before throwing the cloth into the basin. "I told Christian no virgins. It will take you days to break in!"

I coughed in disbelief. "Break in? Like a horse? Don't you dare compare me to a horse you want to tame."

He chuckled humourlessly before sitting back down on the furs. "I'm not in the mood to make a virgin cry. When I get my hands on Christian..." He groaned in frustration before looking back at me. "How old are you?"

"I've seen seventeen summers." I responded.

"How are you a virgin? Look at you. I don't believe that you haven't had admirers."

I used my arms to shield my chest. This conversation was uncomfortable. "My mother never left my side most my life. She used to protect me and as I grew older I learned to protect myself."

"I see. Quickly wash yourself then come here."

I slowly walked towards the basin and picked up the cloth. I washed the dirt and grime off my torso before wiping in between my legs. Dimitri groaned at the action so I quickly moved towards my legs. The water smelled like roses and jasmine which stuck to my skin. I was used to washing with olive oil which left a neutral scent. Roses and jasmine were a luxury.

When I was finished, I placed the cloth into the water and walked towards Dimitri. I quickly glanced at his wound and noticed the aloe and mint had allowed the wound to stop bleeding.

"How is your cut?" I asked when I reached him.

I gasped as he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed. It would of hurt but I landed on the softness furs I had ever had the pleasure of feeling. I watched in stunned silence as his body covered mine softly. He didn't put his weight on me but kept himself up by using his arms. I'm sure he could see the rapid heartbeat in my throat.

"It's nothing I can't handle." He replied.

"Are you going to take me now?" I asked suddenly, slowly accepting what would happen.

His shoulders flexed before moving his arms towards my head. I felt caged in his embrace. I was truly the poor animal about to be feasted upon. I could fight and try to escape but I knew that was futile. I also didn't want to and that revelation scared me the most.

"No, I will break your innocence but I will not take you tonight. If I did I would break you into two."

"Why?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Are you really asking why I'm being generous? Trust me Roza, if I took you right now you wouldn't walk tomorrow. I want to ravage you, go so deep inside you that you won't be able to breathe. But I cannot do that because you aren't ready for that. Do not tempt my restraint."

"Thank you."

"I told you, don't thank me."

"Not many men would do that. They would take what they want." I was very aware of the circumstances for unprotected women. I had witnessed many women crying after they were violated. I even fought a few men off when I caught them. I couldn't stand and allow it.

His eyes burned with an unnamed emotion. "I may not be the noblest man but I'm not an animal who doesn't care. But do hear this Roza" He lowered his head so his lips were barely touching mine. "When I do take you, I _will _take you like an animal."

He kissed my lips, effectively ending the conversation. My body burned at his words. I shouldn't have found that appealing but I couldn't help my reaction.

I thanked the Gods that Dimitri would at least make sure it wasn't painful for me.

He was obviously very talented when it came to women. I remembered when Tashina once told me about a man who kissed her like a dog. Dimitri definitely didn't kiss that way. He was skilled with his tongue and knew how to lead mine.

Eventually his lips moved lower, towards my neck. He kissed the rapid pulse point before gently sucking it.

I felt my body warm at his actions. "What are you doing?" I asked, quite breathlessly. He said he would not take me but he was still touching me.

"I told you, I will break your innocence. It mustn't be in way when I take you."

His lips moved lower and lower until he was sucking my swollen nipples. I cried out at the odd sensation. I tried to move his head away but I somehow just grabbed onto his hair.

My mind was dizzy, swimming in a sea of pleasure. It felt even better than when I touched myself there. The coil that came with my pleasure heightened as he continued suckling me.

His hair felt soft in my hands as I unconsciously stroked his head. His hair did not smell like the jasmine water but held a more woodsy scent. I sniffed him like a pup would food as he played with my bosom.

I hadn't realized I had opened my legs until I snapped them shut when he touched me. "Open Roza." his husky voice demanded.

I quickly did as he said- not wanting to anger him. His fingers played with me until the wetness that came with my pleasure intensified. The coil tightened with every touch.

"Oh Gods," I gasped as his finger invaded me.

I whimpered in delight at the new feeling. Oh, it was heavenly.

Slight pain came with the next action but it didn't deter my pleasure.

He groaned as his face lifted to mine. He jaw twitched as he murmured his delights. "Definitely need to prepare you," he spoke through gritted teeth.

He kissed me again as the pain intensified. It quickly faded as his lips distracted me.

"Touch me," he groaned, after moving his mouth. His breath washed over me as he gasped raggedly. I glanced down and noticed his large member protruding out of his cloth wrap. "Roza, touch me."

I hesitantly wrapped my hand around him -as much as I could- and squeezed lightly. He groaned in delight before continuing to touch me.

"Oh yes! Just like that," he mumbled.

The coil inside grew as I moved my hand. The moisture that came from him allowed my hand to move smoother. He throbbed in my hand which fascinated me.

The pain returned as he added more of him but it soon faded.

I flew higher and higher until I fell, loudly crying to the Gods. I vaguely heard Dimitri's responding groan and felt a warm liquid seep onto my belly.

My head swam in the aftermath of my pleasure. I had never felt anything so beautiful.

Dimitri quickly rose from the bed and came back with the cloth. I whimpered when he cleaned between my thighs and stomach.

I looked at him and became red when I realized what we had just done. "Did you break my innocence?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." He answered in a gruff tone.

I frowned until I saw the red oozing from his wound. "Your cut!" I gasped.

He shook his head and grabbed more aloe. "I'll just add more seal on it. I shouldn't have moved like that but it was well worth it."

"I can help you." I offered.

"No, I don't need your help." I watched as he turned most of the lights off. He used dirt to distinguish the fire and left the small light by the bed on. I could barely see my hands in front of me. "We should sleep. You are allowed to sleep on my bed tonight. This isn't customary but I do not have a place prepared for you."

"Alright," I answered quietly.

"You will be sore when you awaken but that cannot be helped."

"I understand."

I felt his body embrace me from behind. "This doesn't have to be terrible. I can give you pleasure if you allow me. We can enjoy each other in the nights. I won't treat you badly Roza."

"I know, thank you for not forcing me."

"I told you Roza, you shouldn't thank me."

He did not speak after that.

The darkness allowed for silent tears to fall. I cried in pain for my mother and gratitude to Dimitri. My life wouldn't be as terrible as it could be and for that I was grateful.

It was difficult to sleep because I never slept without my mother. We had a small hut with only one bed so we had to sleep together. _I miss you mama. _I silently spoke. Life was unfair and things happened that could not be controlled but this was my fate. _Thank you for Dimitri _I thanked her and the Gods.

It was true, life _was_ unfair, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be as bad. As long as my mother watched over me, I would be alright.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Dimitri?**

**Did you like how he handled their first night?**

**I would love if you clicked the big blue button to let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I feel terrible. There was a lot going on and then when I had the time to write something else came up. It's been very busy these few weeks but everything is okay now. I promise there will be no more long breaks. The updates should go back to weekly at least. **

**Thank you for the reviews for the second chapter. It really makes me smile that so many people take the time to leave a few words :D **

**Forgive the mistakes. Story is un beta'd.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

I watched the ceiling of the hut for some type of distraction. My mind kept trying to replay every single moment that had occurred the night prior, but I could not allow it.

Dimitri slept beside me, snoring soundly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His hardened features were slackened in their rest. He looked even more beautiful.

The cool air caressed my naked breasts and reminded me that I was unclothed. I looked to where my soiled garments were and knew that I could not wear them again.

Last night felt like a dream- the type of dream that starts horribly and ends with satisfaction and happiness.

He had brought me pleasure that I could never reach myself. It was like floating towards the Gods and never returning. Fire had burned in my veins and left desire for more. That's what I wanted: more. I wanted to feel that pleasure again.

I shook my head in anger. I shouldn't be so glad to welcome the approaches and touches of the man who helped destroy my life. I should hate him and want him dead. But alas, I could not wish for such things. I couldn't hate him. He thought about my feelings and was not cruel with me. I couldn't hate such a man.

The slight stirrings next to me brought me out of my musings. Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed before his eyes fluttered open.

His dark irises looked confused before settling on an impassive expression. "What time is it?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"The sun rose some time ago but it's not too late. I would guess mid morning."He turned to lie on his back but winced with his movements. "Are you alright?" I asked in concern.

I could only see his profile as he spoke. "I'm fine. You shouldn't be here. They will expect you to help with the chores."

I frowned in confusion. I thought I would only belong to him. Wouldn't he have the say on what I did? "I did not know that. I thought I was to stay with you."

His jaw tightened, obviously displeased with my response. "You are only good to me in the night. There will be times I will decide to have you in the day but you will work like the other slaves most of the time."

"But Christian said-"

"I don't care what Christian said. You will go help the others. I have no need for you now."

I cringed at the harshness he spoke. My anger flared but I worked hard to suppress it. "If that's what you want." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is. There are some garments of mine you can wear but it will be too heavy for you to wear the whole day. You will go to Miana and ask her for something you can wear."

"Where will I find Miana?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked in anger. The bite of his words just fueled my own anger. "Go ask someone who can answer your stupid questions."

"Stupid? I don't find them stupid at all! This is my second day being part of this Clan. I barely know anyone and I would assume you, being someone who belonged to this Tribe since birth, would know where to find his subjects." I spat out.

His head whipped towards me as his eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't have the patience for your blatant disrespect. Get dressed and find Miana!"

I could hear the grinding of my teeth as I stared him down. I knew it was unwise to displease him but I couldn't help it. I rethought my previous thoughts about him. Maybe it would be easy to hate him.

I quickly rose from the furs- ignoring the slight pain between my legs- and stood before him. His eyes lowered and reminded me that I had no clothing on. My hands quickly covered my breasts as I watched him. "Where can I find your clothes?"

His eyes looked towards the wash basin before focusing on me once more. "Behind the basin," he responded curtly.

I was about to walk towards the basin when I looked to the side of the bed and noticed my necklace. I was about to place it back on when I realized that I couldn't wear it like I did all the time. It would be dangerous to keep with me. Someone would have to keep it safe. "Dimitri?"

"What?"

"Can you put my mother's necklace somewhere? I shouldn't wear it while I work."

He frowned before nodding his head. His acceptance to care for my most precious position eased some of my anger. I picked up the necklace and gently placed it beside him.

I smiled and walked towards his clothing- his eyes burning my skin as I did so. I noticed the several garments folded discreetly in the corner behind the basin. I looked at the water and grimaced at the murky colour.

I chose a light but heavy tunic that would suffice until I acquired new clothing. I quickly placed it onto my body and sighed at the size of it. It reached my ankles and hung loosely off my body. It was simple in its design and resembled the colour of the murky water. It was light enough to not garner any unwanted attention from the sun but was dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Dimitri? Are you awake?" a timid voice asked from outside the hut.

I watched as Dimitri roll his eyes before responding, "Yes I am."

A small woman entered the hut and gasped slightly when she noticed me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright Vikki. Don't pay any mind to her."

I narrowed my eyes but watched as the pretty girl walk with a smile towards Dimitri. She carried a bowl of water and placed it near Dimitri who didn't bother getting out of bed. They both shared a slight smile before I decided to give them privacy.

"I'm going to go now."

Dimitri didn't bother to look at me as he answered. "Go."

I ignored the hurt his singular word caused and walked out of the hut. I was right in my assumption that it was mid morning. The sun was not yet at its highest point but the heat was already becoming a nuisance.

There were several women gathering herbs as the men spoke in circles. I could hear snippets of their conversation and gathered that they would be hunting for fresh meat.

I smiled as I spotted the raven haired man who would be able to help me find this Miana. "Christian!"

He quickly turned his head and spoke to a few men before walking towards me. "Roza, how are you today?"

I smiled at his polite greeting. "I'm well, but I'm looking for a woman named Miana. Dimitri said I would be able to gather clothing from her."

"Miana? She should be at the river. Her and other females are washing the garments of the soldiers. I can accompany you there."

"Thank you. That would be lovely."

He led the way as I followed behind him. "How did you sleep?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I slept fine. The beds are much more comfortable than what I am accustomed to."

"Yes, Dimitri only sleeps in the finest. I'm surprised he sent you out today. I would have assumed he would want the company."

I reddened at his assumption but answered as politely as I could. "He said he didn't need my company and before I left, a pretty brunette stayed with him so I don't think he's lonely." I realized I was grimacing as I finished speaking.

"Brunette?" he asked curiously.

"Vikki, I think her name was."

He chuckled as he turned around and watched my face. "Are you envious of this Vikki?"

I gasped at his assumption. "Why would I be? I'm glad to be out of his presence. He's not a very kind man."

"He can be when he wants but that isn't very often."

"Wonderful for me." I grumbled. "He seemed kind yesterday. He was very gentle with me and.." I stuttered halfway. Was it polite to speak about my night with Dimitri? I decided I could tell Christian. "He did not take me. I was very thankful that he did not force himself upon me."

"Are you telling me that he didn't touch you at all?" Christian asked in bewilderment.

"Well, he did rid me of my maidenhead."

"Well...that's very kind of him for not doing anything else. I'm sure as he begins to heal he will be doing more than touching"

"I'm not foolish to believe that he will never have me but I thought it was nice that he exerted control. Besides, I'm sure Vikki can help him with his urges if he has them. I don't know why he needs me when he has her."

Christian laughed loudly as we approached the long river. Several women were soaking the soiled garments while others scrubbed. "Vikki will not be helping Dimitri in anything. They are siblings."

"Oh." I responded dumbly.

"Your jealousy is endearing. I'm surprised you already feel it. Yesterday you hated the idea of belonging to someone and now you are angry if another woman is close to Dimitri. You're very confusing."

"Trust me, I confuse myself."

I shouldn't have gotten angry at the idea of Vikki being around Dimitri. He was nothing to me. I would serve my time diligently and hope for freedom. I could not garner any feelings for this man. Besides, I was still angry for how he treated me before leaving his presence. It was if I was nothing to him. _But that's what you are Roza. You are nothing, you can easily be replaced._

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts plaguing me.

"Miana! You are needed!" Christian announced.

A beautiful blonde with a cherubic face looked up and smiled saucily at Christian. I noticed as Christian moved foot to foot in discomfort.

"You _need_ me Christian? I'm so glad you have come to realize this."

"Don't be daft. I wouldn't touch you with a stick, let alone my cock."

Miana pouted as she walked towards us. "How you wound me so." She noticed my presence and smiled slightly. "And who is this beauty? Have You taken a lover? I'm surprised; I never thought you would engage in pleasures of the flesh."

"She doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Dimitri and you will help her to acquire some clothes."

Her eyes widened. "Dimitri? My, my, my, you must be sore this morning but I'm sure it was well worth it. I hear he can be quite...wild."

My face hardened at her words. I was happy she at least did not know from previous experience.

"I'm leaving her under your care. If something happens to her then you will have to face Dimitri's wrath. Understood?"

Her face paled before she regained composure. "I understand. I will take good care of the whore."

"Watch your tongue. She was pure before coming to Dimitri. Can you even remember the number of men you've laid with? I think we both know who the whore is in this conversation."

Miana did not seem to take offense but smiled saucily. "I meant it in the nicest of ways. Being a whore is a compliment. There's nothing wrong with enjoying a man's touch. Wouldn't you agree girl?"

"My name is Roza." I responded.

"Well, Roza. It's nice to have a new friend. Don't worry Christian, I'll take good care of her."

Christian turned towards me and smiled. "I must take my leave now. I have to go hunting. If she bothers you, let me know. I'll make sure Dimitri knows also." He spoke loud enough for Miana to hear. I could tell she did- if the fear in her eyes were any indication.

"May the Gods bless you in your hunting."

He bowed slightly. "Thank you Roza."

When he was out of hearing, Miana spoke up, "did he just bow to you? Never thought I'd see the day that Christian bows to a slave."

"It's called manners. There's nothing wrong with it."

"True, I guess. So Roza, what kind of attire are you looking for?"

I looked at her clothing and noticed the barely there shawl and mentally cringed. "I have to work so nothing too revealing."

"Such a shame because I assume you have a beautiful figure. I cannot see much with that thing you are wearing but you must. Dimitri only associates himself with the best."

"Is that why you don't know firsthand the pleasures Dimitri can give?" I said without thinking.

I expected her to spew hurtful words but I was surprised that she laughed. "I like you. You're not scared like every other woman here. I think we will be great friends."

I snorted. "I doubt that."

She ignored my comment and began to prattle on about different colours that would suit me. I was not interested in hearing her speak so I focused on the other women instead. They all spoke quietly to one another.

I swallowed the bile when I noticed dark bruises on one of the girls. She cringed every time she moved but she worked hard anyway.

_What happened to her?_

"She is owned by Vlad. He likes to play with his food before he eats it." I had not realized I had spoken the question out loud but I turned to Miana anyway.

"Vlad the Chief? He did that to her?" I asked in disgust.

"He has power over us all. He can do whatever he wants."

"That's awful" I whispered. My heart ached towards the girl.

"You'll get used to seeing things like that."

I did not know how to respond to that.

We walked towards a few piles of clothes that had already been laundered. There were several colours and they all looked very pretty. "You can choose from here. If you are owned you usually wear dull colours but it's different because you belong to the Chief's son. Look at this one! It will be lovely on you!"

I continued to watch the girl as Miana picked up several garments from the floor. I didn't realize I was walking until I reached the water and stood in front of the girl.

Her hair was matted and she was filthy but behind the dirt was a pretty face. She had tiny features that complimented her tiny face. Her hair reminded me so much of my mother's that I felt a tear escape me.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She looked surprised that I was speaking to her but she responded. "Jill. My birth name is Jilliana but I just liked to be called Jill."

"Hello Jill. I'm Roza. Would you like some help with all this?"

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Roza! Are you going to pick out your shawls?" Miana screamed.

I didn't bother to look back as I responded. "Do it for me. I'm going to wash these clothes!"

We worked quietly but Jill seemed much happier since she was receiving some help. I kept glancing at her fiery hair as I worked. The curls were the same but where my mother's red was darker, Jill's was more of an orange. It was a beautiful colour.

"How long have you belonged to Vlad?" I asked, after minutes of silence.

She looked surprised again but responded quietly. "Since I was eleven, so six years. I was a gift to him when Vasilisa was presented to him as a wife. I arrived with Vasilisa and several others."

I cringed at the age. She was so young when she had been corrupted. "Vasilisa?"

She nodded and smiled at the mention of this woman. "Do you know her?"

I shook my head as I rinsed a small wrapping. "I saw her at the ceremony. She is very lovely."

"She is my sister."

That was surprising news. Why would the sister of the Chief's wife be a slave? "I don't understand. Why are under his service? You are important in this Clan."

"Because he wanted it that way. I please him- that's what he tells me."

I nodded slowly but inwardly cursed Chief Vlad. "If he liked you, why didn't he make you his wife instead of your sister?"

"She is older. She marries first. I'm sure you know the custom." I did. It was the same in my tribe. I didn't have siblings so I didn't bother to think about it.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Three years older than me."

"She is his second wife?"

She nodded. "Yes, Dimitri's mother died years ago. I never knew her. I heard she was a kind woman."

My heart stuttered at the revelation. Dimitri knew what it was like to lose his mother. Did he miss her like I missed mine?

"I'm sure she was." It would take a kind woman to stand a man like Vlad. I wondered if Vlad treated Dimitri's mother like he treated Jill. It was upsetting to think that.

I kept watching her bruises and finally asked her what I wanted to know. "Does...does Vlad hurt you when you two are intimate?"

Jill's eyes lowered as her lip trembled. "I... sometimes. He drinks a lot."

I patted her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "It's not right. He shouldn't be able to do that."

She looked confused as I spoke. "But he is the Chief. He can do anything he wants."

Her response was so much like Miana's. I understood that the Chief could never be questioned but my Chief had been different.

Stano was a kind and older man who treated my small tribe with respect and dignity. He didn't search for power or abuse his position. He was nothing like Vlad.

"No one has the right to abuse another human being," I responded quietly.

Jill did not answer.

~*~ITOB~*~

"It's midday. We should head over to grab something to eat." Miana spoke from behind me.

I glanced at her and noticed she had used a woven basket to gather my new attire. My stomach grumbled in reminder that I hadn't eaten all day.

I nodded and silently stood. The tunic was wet from the water and my back ached to be hunched over so long.

"You look like a drowned rat," Miana commented as I approached her.

I didn't bother to respond as all the women made their way to the fire. It could be seen from far away.

"Does everyone gather to eat?" I asked.

"No, that's impossible. I'm sure you've noticed the size of this Clan. It's the largest I've ever seen. The slaves gather together and the free distribute between themselves. Of course, the most important people of the tribe get the best food. You and I won't be getting that."

I noticed the bitter tone in Miana's voice. She didn't seem to enjoy her position in life. "What are you anyway? Are you a slave?"

"Not really. I'm the women men come to when they want experienced hands touching them. There are a few others like me but I'm the best."

"Ahh, so you are the whore."

She smiled. "Yes. Are you ashamed to be talking to me? Most women don't approach me. I'm treated like a plague; the slaves don't even bother to talk to me."

"It doesn't bother me. My closest friend back home was a whore. She was also the kindest person I ever knew."

"Of course she was! She was a whore; we are the best type of people. What happened to your friend? Did she get taken as well?"

I shook my head in sadness. "No, she died years ago giving birth. Her babe did not survive either."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Does that mean you lived alone? Did you have anyone else in your tribe?"

I ignored the sudden knot that formed inside. "I had my mother but she is gone also."

"How did she die?"

I did not want to dwell on the memories but I told Miana anyway. "She was ill so she took her like before the raid. She said it was best for her. She wouldn't have survived the attack anyway."

"That's terrible! I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you."

We reached the fires and I instantly walked towards the baskets full of food. The apples looked riper than it should be and the meat had an odd colour but I was happy for anything at this point.

I took an apple and bit into it. I tried not to cringe at the sour taste but I continued eating.

Miana made her displeasure more obvious. She shuddered as she inspected the apple before turning to me. "How can you eat that? The food is worse than usual. I should speak to Adrian and ask him to give me some of his food. He eats much better than this."

I spat the apple piece out and looked at Miana in disgust. _Adrian? Was she speaking about the monster? _"Do you mean the large man with those cold blue eyes?"

She eyed me before responding. "Do you know him?"

"He wanted me for himself. If Christian hadn't come along, I don't know what would have happened."

"He's not a terrible person. You just have to know how to tame him." She spoke suggestively.

"You've lain with him before?"

"Several times! All that power behind his hulking body. It's fantastic. He's amazing. Yes, it's true that he is an awful man but most are anyway. Christian is a novelty so don't be surprised that's he's the only man who treats you kindly."

"But Dimitri was not unkind. He treated me right." I did not bother to mention the morning but he was still not cruel. He was cold but I don't think he would ever treat me like Adrian did that woman.

She scoffed in amusement before eyeing me. "Wait, you're not joking? Dimitri is the worst! I've seen him kill men who accidentally bump into him and you're telling me that he treated you right? You must be something else between the sheets."

She stopped speaking when she found an apple that was appropriate to eat.

Her comments kept filling my mind as I finished my own apple. _He killed men for bumping into him? How cruel._

I didn't know what to think about Dimitri's actions. He said he would treat me right. Dimitri looked like he was a man of his word. I had to believe that he would not harm me.

"Let's go. I cannot eat this filth anymore." Miana spoke as she pulled onto my arm. She picked up the basket and began to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To Adrian."

I stopped my feet from moving. There was no way I would socialize with that man. "I'm not going near him. You can go and I'll stay here."

She groaned as she attempted to pull me. Miana was much smaller than me in height but she had a lot of strength. "I have to take care of you so you will come with me."

"I do not think I will be going anywhere with you."

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked in exasperation.

"Why are you so stupid? Why would you associate with someone like him?"

"He pays me handsomely, that's why. Let's go."

Panic bubbled in my throat as I pleaded. "Please Miana! Let's not go to him, please!"

Miana heard the fear in my voice and stopped walking. She watched me for a few seconds before nodding. "Fine, but I'll be cursing your name with every bite I take of that awful food."

"I can live with that."

She frowned as we walked back to the baskets. She did not look happy as she ate and grumbled my name under her breath.

I had to admit that I found Miana quite amusing. She oddly reminded me of Tashina which was a great comfort, for I always missed my dear friend.

"Roza!" I turned towards Christian's voice and frowned as he ran to me. Sweat poured from his forehead as he panted heavily.

"What it is?"

"It's Dimitri."

The beat of my heart skipped at the mention of his name. "What's wrong?"

"Did you dress his wound like I told you to?" he asked urgently.

"No! He did it himself. He didn't want me to touch him."

He groaned as he pulled on my arm. He quickly walked towards where he came as Miana shouted behind us "Where are you going?"

"Stay!" he growled.

Miana did what he said as we continued to walk.

"What happened?" I asked.

"His wound has festered. Dimitri does not know how to tend to a wound. You were supposed to do it. Now Vasilisa wants to see you. You have compromised the health of the future Chief."

"What? Is he alright? I did not know, he did not tell me."

Christian turned to me and shook his head. "He's not doing well. You better pray to the Gods that Dimitri does not die because if he does, the Chief will have your head."

* * *

**So Dimitri's wound isn't healing right. Poor, stubborn Dimitri.**

**What did you guys think of Mia..errr Miana?**

**Reviews on your thoughts will be lovely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been a while *blushes* I apologize and feel terrible for the wait. I had the chapter late July and forgot to save it so it took me three more weeks to rewrite 2,000 words then just had to sit my ass down to finish the rest today. No excuse for my absence other than RL and my own forgetfulness. I'm so sorry if some are upset that I take so long but I hope you can understand life gets in the way. I only work twice this week which deserves a hallelujah on my end so I will definitely make up for the time and write my little ass off. **

**The reviews were amazing; please know that I appreciate all of them.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

There was chaos all around me.

Several women soaked cloths into a green liquid and placed it on Dimitri's wound. The liquid's smell was pungent and burned my nostrils. I had never seen nor smelled anything like it.

I watched with fearful eyes as the women fussed over Dimitri. His skin was an unhealthy pallor that was so different from the bronze tint his skin usually held. He was sweating and moaning incoherently as they worked over him. It was very unpleasant to see him like that.

"What is that?" I whispered to Christian, pointing at the liquid.

"An herbal remedy. The medicine man created it for Dimitri."

My nose wrinkled as I smelled the liquid again.

"Is that her?" The blonde beauty spoke from the corner. I immediately recognized her as the Chief's wife Vasilisa.

"Yes it is. This is Roza." Christian responded.

Her eyes roamed over me as I watched her through my lashes. I didn't dare look straight into her face.

"Come here girl." She spoke with authority. _Girl? She was only a few years older than me._

I walked towards her but kept my head downwards. I had met Stano's wife on occasion and knew how to act in the presence of the Chief's wife. You had to be cordial and respectful towards her. She wasn't as important as the Chief, but nevertheless held a high position in his eyes.

"Did you properly dress his wound last night?" she asked.

I glanced at Christian before looking back at Vasilia's throat. "No Madam."

I watched as she swallowed before speaking again. "Did you not hear my husband tell you to do so?"

I flinched at the anger in her voice. "Yes Madam-"

"Then why didn't you do it?!"

"Lisa," Christian interrupted.

"What it is?"

He sighed before speaking again. "Roza is not at fault here." I turned to Christian as Lisa laughed. He looked solemn but his eyes held amusement. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because she is the only one at fault here. If she did what my husband said then our future Chief would not be dying. She should be burned for her indiscretion."

My hands shook at the finality in her tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. Dimitri didn't want her to do it and you know how Dimitri can be. If anyone is at fault here, it's Dimitri."

"So you want me to tell my husband that it's Dimitri's own fault! He will not take that information well. You know he is under a lot of stress as it is. I do not want to stress him any further."

Christian shrugged his shoulders as he kept his eye contact with Vasilisa. They stared at each other for several heated moments before Christian looked away.

"Is this true Roza? Did he tell you not to do it?" Vasilia asked.

I quickly glanced at her face before looking back at her throat. "Yes. He's very prideful. I don't think he wanted to show me any weakness."

I heard her sigh loudly before speaking again, "we will wait and see if Dimitri makes his recovery. If he dies then Vlad will want someone punished and I cannot do anything about it. You will stay with him and watch over him. Make sure he doesn't die."

"My lady." A plump ebony haired woman addressed Vasilisa.

"What it is?" she asked in annoyance.

"It is time for your medicine. Shall I bring it here to you?"

Vasilisa shook her head at the woman. "No. I shall take it in my hut."

She glanced in my direction and flicked her wrists. Christian moved to the side with the slight action. I watched him as he titled his head at me. "What?" I whispered.

"Move," he whispered back.

I shuffled to the side which created more than ample space for Vasilisa to leave the hut. I watched as the ends of her sky blue shawl scrape against the floor as she walked out.

My shoulders slumped in relief to know I had a chance to live. My fate was sealed with Dimitri's recovery. He had to get better.

"Alright everyone get out! We can take things from here."

Christian's authoritative voice caused everyone to quickly move. The women gently dropped their baskets filled of medicine before leaving the hut.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Christian quietly addressed Dimitri. Dimitri's response was a pained moan.

I saw the slight sadness in Christian's eyes as he pressed his palm against Dimitri's sweat covered forehead.

"He will need plenty of fluids. Make sure his body remains as cold as it can in this state. Fresh brook water shall help with that."

"Thank you for defending me. I'm sure my life would have ended if it had not been for you."

His genuine smile lightened my heart. "I only spoke the truth. You should not be at fault for something that you could not control. Vlad values Dimitri's life to a high regard and would want to blame someone for his downfall which isn't right."

I understood Vlad's reasoning for wanting to blame me. He had given me an order and I did not follow with the order. It didn't matter that Dimitri adamantly refused my help- an order was an order. "Vlad must really love Dimitri. I never knew my father but I understand that every man protects his offspring."

Christian snorted at my words. _Had I spoken in a jesting manner?_ "Do you not agree with my words?"

"It's not that I don't agree, it's just that Vlad couldn't care less for his son. Vlad only wants power and Dimitri is a strong character to help him achieve that. Vlad doesn't care about anyone or anything except the desire to be King one day. He thinks Dimitri will help him become that."

There was only one King in our world. He ruled with an iron fist that was viewed as inhumane and calculating in mine eyes. He killed anyone who opposed him and allowed this savagery to exist. Tribes killed one another and King Victor did nothing to stop it. "How can Vlad become King? He does not have any birth right to do so?"

"Vlad thinks if his tribe becomes big enough than he will have enough men to fight the King's army. We already have many allies who have given their power to Vlad in exchange for the promise that we would not destroy their tribes. If we take that into account with the dozens of tribes we've taken over we are well on our way to having a big enough army."

"Why doesn't the King stop Vlad? Does he not know Vlad's intentions?"

"You ask a lot of questions. If I didn't know any better I would assume you wanted to know for ulterior reasons."

My eyes widened in fear and surprise. "I'm just curious I swear. I will not tell a soul about what we discuss here."

His lips twitched at my declaration. "I know. I just like to pull your strings. To answer your question, yes King Victor does know but he cannot do anything." His eyes become much darker as he spoke. "Vlad is much too powerful to stop now and since the Medicine man's words will come to pass soon enough, Victor will lose everything he worked for."

_The Medicine man's words? What did he mean? _"What did the Medici-"

"Christian?" Dimitri's voice was weak and hoarse which was nothing like I was used to hearing.

Christian immediately turned back to Dimitri and knelt by his side. "How are you doing?"He coughed lightly as he tried to lift his body. "You mustn't get up."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not." I responded as I walked closer to both men. Christian smiled lightly as Dimitri grimaced. "Roza?"

"Yes I'm here."

"I thought I told you to help the other slaves. I do not want you here."

My teeth clenched at his careless dismissal of my being. "I _was_ helping but Vasilisa called for me after you became worse."

"Well now you can leave."

I distinctively heard the moment my teeth snapped together in response to his hurtful words. "I'm not going anywhere! Vasilisa says I must stay to help you recover and that's exactly what I am going to do."

His eyes blazed with fury but he stayed immobile. "I don't want you here!"

Christian placed his hands to stop our voices from escalating. "Alright that's enough. Roza will stay and watch your recovery and you will not pout like a child because she is. Your stubbornness almost caused her life! If you had let her care for you then you wouldn't be laying in pain."

The fury in Dimitri's eyes diminished with every word Christian spoke. "What do you mean her life?"

Christian shook his head in aggravation. "Vlad would have had her killed if anything had happened to you. You know this."

His dark eyes focused on me as he seemed to process what Christian had said. He finally sighed and nodded his head- silently agreeing in letting me help.

Christian sent me to the brook to retrieve fresh water as he feed Dimitri some black liquid. I grabbed the large basin and slowly carried it to the edge of the river.

The water felt soothing to my aching feet as I grabbed a smaller bucket to help fill the basin up.

I worked as quickly as I could and soon enough the basin was filled with cool fresh water.

It was a struggle to carry it back to Dimitri's hut but I was able to achieve the task. It took me longer than I would have liked and by the time I returned Dimitri was sleeping.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't expect the basin to be so heavy." I quietly explained to Christian as I grabbed a small piece of fabric to soak into the water.

"It's alright. Just place the wet cloth onto his forehead to help him cool off. He is trying to act stronger than he really is right now. It will take days for him to properly recover."

I walked over to where Dimitri was sleeping and placed the cool cloth onto his forehead. He immediately sighed and snuggled his head further into the furs. I smiled at the innocent expression on his face. He looked so carefree in his sleep.

He cringed when I placed my palm on his wound so I quickly backed off. I didn't want to cause him any discomfort.

"Did you get to eat before I took you away from Miana? Are you hungry?" Christian asked me.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"That's not what I asked."

I sighed and nodded my head. "I managed to eat an apple."

"Then you must be hungry! I shall gather some meat and fruit for you. I will return soon."

He smiled lightly before leaving Dimitri and me alone.

I watched him as he recovered his strength through sleeping. Despite the occasionally grimace he seemed happy in his slumber.

I didn't understand why he was being so crass with me but I couldn't stay angry with him. Not when he was in so much pain.

I smiled lightly as he puckered his lips together before relaxing them. He really did look so much more carefree.

"Roza," he mumbled quietly.

I immediately looked into his eyes but noticed they were not open. Had he said my name in his slumber?

My mother used to speak during the night. Sometimes it would amuse me while other times it would not. There were times she would yell 'how could you?' right before she woke up screaming. I was always aware when the Gods gifted my mother with pleasant slumber and when they punished her with nightmares. Was Dimitri the same? Could he speak as he dreamed?

"Yes?" I asked. My mother would sometimes respond to my questions and so I hoped Dimitri would as well.

He smiled lightly before mumbling my name once more.

Warmth spread throughout my body knowing he was dreaming of me. I knew it wasn't for unpleasant reasons on why he said my name because of the smile on his face.

"Why are you being so harsh to me?" I asked.

He did not answer but merely spoke my name once more.

I gave up on getting him to speak and focused on making him as comfortable as I could. He began shivering so I grabbed one of the thicker furs to cover his naked torso. His body was still hot but I thought it would be best to keep him covered.

Christian soon returned with my food and I graciously took the food and ate quickly. It was so much better in quality than what the slaves received which allowed the food to sit well in my stomach.

"Don't eat too quickly for it will upset your stomach." Christian advised me.

I heeded his advice and took smaller bites.

We did not speak again but instead focused on making sure Dimitri was as comfortable as he could be in his position. Christian washed him while I helped and he slowly fed him a thick broth that the medicine man had left for Dimitri.

It was hours later when Christian stood and addressed me again.

"Do you think you will be able to care for him alone?" he asked as I finished preparing new wrapping for his wound.

"Are you going to leave soon?" I asked him.

"I ran into one of the men as I gathered your food and he asked me to help him with something important so I cannot stay as long as Lisa would want me too."

"I'm sure I'm will be fine on my own. I won't allow Dimitri's stubbornness to stop me caring for him."

He chuckled before responding, "I don't think he will be able to stop you if he tried."

I looked quickly to Dimitri's peaceful state and smiled in agreement.

"I shall leave now but please search for me if you need anything. He looks to be getting better and better so I have the highest of faith that he will recover earlier than I initially thought."

"I hope so." I whispered.

Christian left the hut which left me in charge of Dimitri's entire care. I redressed his wounds and kept his forehead cool with the brook water.

I tried to stay as quiet as I could as I walked around and Dimitri's sleep was never disturbed.

My eyes became heavy as the time passed but I fought my own exhaustion.

His mumblings became more frequent and his fever was not waning.

I didn't understand what he was talking about but I listened and tried to decipher what he was trying to say.

"Roza" he whimpered.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Poor baby...keep her safe..." he murmured as I pressed the cloth to his forehead.

"What baby Dimitri?" I asked as I removed the cloth from his forehead and placed my own hand there. His temperature was scorching- even with the aid of the cool rag.

The fever was getting worse and there was nothing I could do for him.

"Roza?"

I noticed his eyes had opened and he was staring at me. His eyes were glazed over but he tried to keep his eyes in focus.

"I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

He wasn't supposed to get sicker- the opposite was supposed to occur. I was sure he would improve as the night wore on but my hopes were quickly vanishing.

"Thirsty," he rasped out.

I immediately reached for the fresh water and placed some to Dimitri's lips. He drank slowly as I watched in panic.

He coughed when he drank too much so I quickly moved the water from his face. "You have to be careful."

He grunted and asked for more.

"I think that's enough for now." I spoke quietly but left no room for argument.

"I blame your people for this. If it wasn't for those disgusting men from your tribe I wouldn't be in this situation." He whispered with passion. I could tell that it took a lot of energy for him to talk but that didn't stop him from telling me what he thought.

His words had caused a flash of pain to rip through me. No one had asked for this situation but he still had the audacity to blame men who were only defending themselves and their people.

"If you had just left us alone then you wouldn't have been hurt so blame your own tribe for this." I tried to keep my emotions in check but my voice trembled at the end. I didn't care if his fever was rising or if he was in pain- he had no right to blame my people.

"Your tribe would have been conquered by someone else anyway. We just beat others to it."

"You don't know that."

He slowly shook his head as he watched me with dubious eyes. "Are you that stupid that you do not know what is happening in our world? The strong live on and the weak get trampled. Your tribe was the weak. The old King was the weak...his brother is the weak."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? You are not making sense."

His eyes clouded over before the closed completely.

I quickly placed my fingers on his chest and sighed in relief at the strong pulsing of his heart.

"He's just fallen asleep." I whispered to myself.

I placed more medicine on his wound before sitting down beside him.

His words kept coming to the front of my mind as I watched him rest.

Was he speaking about Vlad and his plans? I assumed Dimitri felt his father was 'the strong' and deserved to prosper but what did he mean by the old King? Is that how he spoke of King Victor? Did Dimitri already think of Vlad as the new King?

I couldn't make sense of any of Dimitri's ramblings so I decided to not waste any time in trying to decipher what he meant. I didn't have the energy or brain power to think of anything other than the softness of the furs that surrounded me and Dimitri.

My eyes became heavier and heavier and I debated whether or not to rest for a while. I watched the empty place beside him for several minutes before deciding to just lie down and close my eyes for a few minutes.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt soft touches on my right cheek. My eyes slowly drifted open and widened to find Dimitri's face above mine.

The colour had returned to his skin and his eyes were much focused then they were last.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"I feel fine," he answered briskly.

My right hand automatically drifted lower to feel his wound but he stopped me. "I changed the dressing a few moments ago. It seems to be healing well so you don't have to check it again."

I watched as his hand gripped my wrist tighter before letting it go. My wrist tingled at the aftermath of his touch.

"You look better." I commented.

I lightly placed my hand on his forehead and noticed his fever was completely gone. A tension I did not realize plagued me left my body at the recognition that he was going to make it through this horrible ordeal. "You're much cooler which is fantastic. We should thank the Gods you are recovering quickly."

He began caressing my cheek again which was an action I found great pleasure in.

"Yes we should. I should also thank you for taking care of me through the night. Rest assured that you will not be punished by Vasilisa or Vlad. They had no right to threaten your life and I shall have words with them."

I watched Dimitri's eyes as he spoke. The dark irises held sincerity and strength.

I was surprised to hear him voice his gratitude in taking care of him since he was so against it but I appreciated his subtle thank you. I was also surprised to hear that he would defend me towards his father but I did not want to cause any bad blood between the two.

"It's alright; you do not have to do that. I'm just happy you are looking better."

His eyes flashed with anger as the hand on my cheek became harsher- almost possessive. "No one threatens my property and Vlad will learn his place with things that belong to me."

My heart stuttered at the callousness of his words. "Is that why you want to speak with him? Because he wanted to take one of your playthings away?"

"You're mine and Vlad cannot take you away."

Anger bubbled in my belly but his lips were on mine before I could verbally express this anger.

I took out my frustrations on his lips as my teeth nipped and harshly pulled.

I didn't understand Dimitri at all. He would be so cold towards me but then would show so much passion which left me confused beyond measure. I had only known him for a few short days but he had displayed so many emotions towards me that couldn't be normal behaviour.

His hands freely roamed across my body which caused the unpleasant aching to increase between my legs. It didn't matter that I was angry at him- he could still awaken my body with a touch of his large, warm hands.

He abruptly moved away from me before slowly getting up from the furs. I was left gasping for air as I watched him move towards the water.

"Should you be up right now? You still need to heal." My voice was much huskier than normal. The kiss had affected me in ways that I was not used to yet.

"I'm just getting water. I won't leave the hut just yet."

I watched as the bump in his throat move as he drank his water. He looked much more powerful than he did mere hours ago. I could still remember him whimpering my name in his sleep...

"Christian for me?"

"Hmmm?"

My eyes focused on his strong face as he asked the question again. "I said, can you fetch Christian for me?"

I quickly got up and fixed the state of my garments. "Of course."

He turned back around which was his way of dismissing me.

I left the hut in havoc. My emotions were surrounding me like a thick cloud and I couldn't escape it. I tried to understand why Dimitri treated me the way he did but I couldn't figure it out. For the sake of my sanity I needed to learn why he was the way he was. He couldn't keep treating me like I was something he wanted to treasure one second and then dismiss me like I was nothing the next.

I was going to do whatever it took to find out what made Dimitri who he was.

* * *

**So Dimitri is already feeling better :) I don't want him sick for too long, being sick means no lemony goodness and I want me some of that ;)**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Fan Expo is this weekend so I know I shall be busy those days but ****I purposely made no plans on Wed and Thurs so I can focus writing as much as I can! **

******Thank you so much for keeping up with this story!  
**


End file.
